


Part 2 (Gladiolus x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: After indulging in an unexpected dalliance with Ignis, you find yourself being challenged next by the Prince's Shield in more than just one way.





	Part 2 (Gladiolus x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Gladdy daddy. The dialogue was so fun to write for this, haha!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr. All my stuff is on Tumblr. I'm addicted to shitposting, so if you're on there and wanna check me out, my username is... the same as on here. Because I'm v original.

“So, Noct, how’s about getting your scrawny ass up early tomorrow morning and train with me?”

“Hell no,” the prince replied automatically, slouching back in his chair. “My ‘scrawny ass’ will be sleeping in. Besides, don’t you think that we killed enough beasts and Imperials by now that it counts as training?”

Both you and Prompto swiveled your heads over to Gladio for his response. It was always entertaining watching those two quip back and forth… especially since Noctis would frequently dial up a patented devil-may-care Crown Prince attitude in response to Gladiolus’ natural gruff I’m-the-shit big brother nature. Ignis preferred to stay above it all, sitting across the campfire turning pages in what looked to be a new cookbook.

“Furry animals and possessed robots don’t compare to me, and you know it,” Gladio shot back. “But I wouldn’t blame you if you just wanted to avoid getting your pretty face stomped in,” he sat back with a smirk. “How else are you gonna make your money?”

Both you and the gunman whipped your heads back to Noct, who shrugged nonchalantly. “By making you get it for me. Doesn’t your job description say something like ‘being the Crown Prince’s Bitch’? I forget.”

Prompto’s mouth dropped open and he let out a high pitched shriek. You bit the inside of your mouth to keep from snorting as you turned to face Gladio, who was actually blinking in shock for a moment. Then he erupted with the biggest laugh that echoed across the campsite, and Prompto let out a sigh of relief at the fact that there wouldn’t be an impromptu brawl that would result in Ignis giving them all a tongue-lashing for the next few days about how “uncouth” and “reprehensible” they were.

“That’s a good one, Noct! Wasn’t expecting that. I guess you’ve earned your sleep tonight,” he stretched his heavily muscled arms over his head and looked over to Prompto. “Photo boy, you’re up.”

“What? Me??” The blond shot a pleading glance to Noctis to save him. “But… I really wanted to finish this level in King’s Knight tonight and it could take HOURS because of the boss and I might not go to sleep until-”

“I don’t wanna hear it; you play that game all the time, anyway. You mean to tell me that can’t wait?”

Noctis just shrugged apologetically at his childhood friend. “Well, he’s got a point…”

Panicking, Prompto tried giving the aloof chef his best pouty face. “Iggy…”

Ignis exhaled a huge sigh before looking up from his book. “Prompto, what would you have me do? If I take your place, no one eats in the morning. Is that what you’d prefer?”

“Well, no… but…”

“I’ll take one for the team, then. You’ll owe me later,” you finally piped up, already dreading the early morning workout. But Prompto was all set to start whining and begging to be let off the hook for the rest of the night unless Gladio dropped the subject.

“REALLY, _______? THANK YOOOUUUU!” Prompto dramatically wrapped his arms around you for a hug, and you couldn’t help but grin and playfully shove him away. “Yeah, okay, whatever.”

“You know, any other guy would be ashamed to have a girl come to their rescue,” Gladio said as he rested his arms on his knees. “But I guess you don’t have any shame, huh?”

“NOPE!” Prompto hopped up from his chair and picked up his phone, already loading the game. “Awww yeah, here we go…”

Already you felt like you were the sucker in this arrangement. “Why do I regret my decision?”

“Because Prompto knows how to use that baby face of his to get you to do what he wants, and you’re the only one who hasn’t learned that by now,” Gladio rose from his own seat, shaking his head. “It’s too late to back out, now. Bright and early, _______.”

Groaning, you started to make your way to the tent. You happened to glance up at Ignis as you walked by, and he gave you a subtle smile before returning to the pages before him. You two hadn’t had any repeat midnight performances since that last time, but you hadn’t really minded. Thinking about it still got you hot and bothered, but at least you had gotten the edge of your obsession taken off so that you could function normally. As planned, both of you kept it cool and didn’t act irregularly. Just an extra brush of the hand every now and then, or quick looks that carried a message only you two could read. It was fun, and since you were able to focus on your battles again, totally harmless.

You could live with that.

What you _couldn’t_ live with was being dragged out of bed at ass o'clock in the morning because you had a bit of a bleeding heart for Prompto, which is exactly what happened the next day.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” Gladio’s annoyingly alert voice greeted you the next day at a time you swore should never exist. You cursed under your breath as you rolled over, taking a moment to blink into the comfort of your pillow before sluggishly dragging yourself up. _I swear to the Six, Prompto, you owe me SO big for this._

Suiting up didn’t take too long, having been used to doing it so many times during the road trip. Thankfully Gladio seemed to have a place in mind already, so you took the time following him to the spot to wake up a bit. You _also_ took the time to appreciate how well his upper body filled out his sleeveless black top. Letting your eyes drift down to the outline of his rear, internally you gave the unintentional nice view two enthusiastic thumbs up.

Gladio was the type of guy to walk around like he was hot shit and didn’t care who knew it. The elaborate falcon tattoo that encircled his body rippled hypnotically along with his movements, and you decided that it was probably best to just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other for the time being. You _just_ got over your Ignis obsession, and you supposed that you should be careful to not go falling into another one unawares.

Soon, you arrived at the destination. Dropping what gear you had to the ground, you stared out at the expanse of ocean lapping at dark sand. The sea breeze made the grass behind you sway back and forth, tousling your bedridden hair even further.

“Well, you ready?” Gladio called out, and you glanced over to see that he already had his broadsword glinting in the early morning light.

 _Geez. Impatient much? I’m still not sure if I’m completely awake yet._ “Yeah, just give me a minute.” Taking out your own weapon, you drew out as much time as you could muster without making it obvious that you were stalling by stretching taut muscles and double checking the blade.

When you first trained with Gladiolus, it was a nerve-wracking experience. You had incorrectly guessed that you could simply run circles around the man and his predictable inclination for heavy, humongous swords. It made you lower your guard and become over-confident, which only got you eating dirt more than once. After you had humbled yourself enough to realize it, you understood that Gladio only gave the illusion that he was strategically vulnerable. He was lighter on his feet than what normally would be assumed just by looking at him, and he counted on that to stomp his opposition to the ground.

Ever since those rookie days, you learned how to best make your way around the mountain of a man. Eventually, Gladio commented on how he actually had to start trying to keep you from sneaking up on him during training. You kept the feeling you remembered when you first heard him say it in mind as you approached him, and soon the sparks from your colliding weapons sparked in the reflection of the water as you two entered a dance that was very familiar by now.

Outside of the fact that Gladio always seemed to want to do it at the crack of dawn, you didn’t really understand why Noct avoided training so much. You found it to be somewhat of a moving meditation, an intense focus that narrowed everything down to a well-timed blow or an efficient dodge. The salty air blowing in from the sea helped to invigorate you as you weaved and swung, causing Gladio to parry your blow in such a way you anticipated for a particular opening. You grinned and rushed forward, looking to check the hilt of your sword into the small area that you just knew he wasn’t aware you were gunning for patiently the entire time you two fought.

“How long have you and Iggy been fucking?”

The strangled cough that came out of your mouth caused you to falter at the last minute, and Gladio took the opportunity to swing his broadsword back to knock away your weapon. Unfortunately, you were no longer keeping such a good grip on it anymore and watched it spin through the air to land in the grass a little ways away.

You stared at it in the distance blankly, your mind trying to process everything. _I didn’t just hear that… did I?_ Eventually you got the courage to turn your head and blink at the man you were supposed to be training with before what you imagined just _had_ to be Eos’ largest proverbial monkey wrench get thrown straight into the gears of that. Gladio had stuck the tip of his sword into the wet sand and was leaning against it as he looked at you smugly.

You felt that infernal blush start climbing your cheeks. “Excuse me?”

“Just asking,” Gladio replied as if all he requested was a glass of water and didn’t understand why you were being unreasonably hostile at the thought of giving him one.

You narrowed your eyes at his blasé response. “Why, did he say anything to you?”

When both of his eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline, you closed your eyes and cursed under your breath. _Shit, he was bluffing and now I’m the one spilling the beans._ “Okay, look…”

“Son of a BITCH!” He exclaimed, stepping away from you and turning his gaze up to the sky in shock. “Seriously, Iggy, you sly dog…”

“We don’t… I mean, it’s not…” You scrambled for the right words to get the situation under control. “We’re not exactly-”

“Fucking? Sweetheart, either you are or you aren’t. There’s no splitting hairs where that’s concerned.”

You blew an errant strand of hair off of your forehead in exasperation. Gladio obviously wasn’t one to mince words. “Okay, fine. We did. Happy?” You turned to go search for your sword in the tall grass, using your irritation as a mask for your encroaching embarrassment and just hoping that you could let off that steam by bashing Gladio’s head in with it.

“Hell no, I’m not happy. He beat me to it!”

You froze in mid-step. “What do you mean?”

Gladio simply gave you a look that meant that he hoped you weren’t _that_ dense. “Don’t tell me you really expected to travel around with a bunch of guys yet NOT expect that every single one of them would want to fuck your brains out?”

You choked. What he was saying made logical sense, and it kind of shamed you to even have dared to think otherwise. You had been fighting with your own hormones for so long that you didn’t even imagine that it could be the same for the rest of them, and just the realization of what should have been obvious from the start made you want to find the nearest ditch and just lay in it. You supposed you should have figured it out after Ignis took your “problem” into his own hands rather eagerly, but you had thought it was just him. You didn’t dare stop to think that you’d be desirable to _all_ of them.

“Well, ah… um,” you tugged at the collar of your jacket awkwardly. “That changes things.”

“It does,” Gladio replied, fixing you with a heated stare that sent tingles all the way down your spine, to your toes, and back up to your core. You both stood there looking at each other like that for an indeterminate amount of time, and you couldn’t help but feel like he was waiting for you to make a move.

None of this is what you expected. _But then again, when is life ever?_

Leaving your sword laying where it was, you readied your other weapons - determination, and your sexuality. Ignis caught you while you were a hot mess and easily unraveled the rest of you. This time, at least you felt like you were given a heads up.

You finger combed your hair away from your face as much as possible and walked purposefully back towards Gladio. He intently watched you approach until you were within five paces of him, then stepped forward to meet you by grabbing a handful of the front of your clothes and yanking you to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

Letting your hands reach up and weave through his brown locks, you poured as much of yourself into the kiss as he was. Both of you refused to yield to the other, resulting in a clash of teeth and tightened grips that accentuated a combination of moans and growls. Anxious to get the upper hand, you managed to capture his lower lip between your teeth and bite down hard. Gladio gave a surprised grunt and broke the kiss, releasing your shirt and allowing you to stumble backwards a few steps.

You watched as he touched his fingers to his lip and pulled them back to look incredulously at the glistening red liquid that smeared the tips. You could still taste the metallic tang of his blood on your own lips, and waited until he was looking at you again to make a big deal out of licking them clean. _Oh Six, I think I just inadvertently discovered a new kink._ Fighting hard to maintain eye contact, you saw the exact moment something in Gladio shifted. His eyes got a few shades darker, and he dropped his hand to the side and shifted his stance in a way that sent warning bells ringing in the back of your mind.

“Just how rough do you like it, babe?” His voice strained at the question, and you felt like it was your last chance to back out of something you weren’t sure awaited you.

“… as rough as you want it,” you answered, completely ignoring all caution your instincts were trying to say to you. He looked you up and down before giving you a devilish smirk that looked completely hellish with his blood still stained on his teeth. Stepping back some more, he spread his arms out to his sides before giving you a slight bow.

_Let the games begin._

You reached up to the zipper of your jacket and pulled it down, slipping your arms out of the sleeves and tossing the garment aside.

Gladio reached down with both hands and peeled his tank off in answer to your move, and you almost tapped out before you two even started. All you could look at was the unrestricted view of his washboard abs and chiseled chest as he flexed. Pursing your lips together, you next worked the laces of your boots off and wiggled your now bare toes into the cold sand beneath them. He easily did the same, and another moment passed before you two began circling each other, the broadsword still stuck in the ground between you.

You can’t say that you had ever done hand to hand combat with Gladio before, and especially not in these specific circumstances. He prowled like a barely contained beast and butterflies were going crazy in the pit of your stomach, anticipating his next move. You didn’t know what you were doing, honestly.

All you knew is that it was going to be _fun._

When he finally rushed at you, you forced yourself to meet the challenge head on, dodging to the side at the last minute and lashing out with your right hand to try and land a surprise blow. Gladio caught your arm as soon as it got into range, and before you knew it, you were flat on your back after a wicked hip toss that knocked the air out of your lungs. You didn’t even have time to take a full breath before he had pinned both of your legs to the ground underneath his own, leaned down, and found an area of exposed skin right above your collarbone to finally mark you.

You screamed in surprise as you felt his teeth break skin, and swung a free arm up to try and defend yourself to no avail because he had already anticipated retaliation and wrestled your wrist to the ground as well. You then felt his tongue soothe the injury he had inflicted, traveling up from there to lick along your neck. Struggling to find some way to get back in control of the situation, you used the other hand that wasn’t pinned down to feel along the planes of his chest and ghosted your fingertips along every single one of those delicious abs you had admired earlier. Eventually you reached the waistband of his favored leather pants, hesitated for a second before going for it.

 _What in the name of the Six is this man packing??_ Your eyes widened as you felt along the outline his cock made against his clothes, and you actually wondered how you were going to make this tree trunk fit… well, anywhere. Ignis hadn’t been average either, but he didn’t have the girth you were approximating by feel alone right now. Murmuring a sound of approval at your exploration, he pulled back from your neck to look down at you with heady eyes.

“Think you can take it?” Gladio moved to stand up, leaving you braced up on your forearms as you watched him slowly unzip himself from his pants. You couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as he palmed his impressive member in front of you, and the sane part of you was wondering why that became one of the hottest things in the world to be able to witness. Lifting yourself to a sitting position, you wiped your hands off on your shirt before putting on your best brave face and scooting forward. You tentatively circled one hand around the base of his cock, definitely _did not panic_ at the fact that your fingers barely made it around the shaft, and licked your lips before letting your mouth take as much as you could in.

The deep groan he let out as you worked your tongue around him was such an intoxicating aphrodisiac. Using your lips and hand in tandem, you set forth to give what you hoped was the best damn blowjob he had ever received. You pulled every trick out of the book you could manage; switching between massaging his balls with your free hand and occasionally running your tongue along the sensitive edge of the head before taking him completely in again. You were in the middle of mentally patting yourself on the back for a job well done when he suddenly grabbed a fistful of your hair to hold you still as he thrust himself forward.

The smell of rich leather greeted your nostrils as you gagged around him, and you clinched your eyes shut to force your throat muscles to relax at the intrusion. He pulled out halfway before returning, and after a few more thrusts you found yourself grabbing his hips to pull him deeper, unwilling to bow out of the challenge. You hadn’t ever deep throated a guy before and never thought that you’d end up doing it, but the way you heard Gladio panting above you made you think you were doing a bang up job thus far. Right when you started to wonder whether or not you were going to have to swallow, he abruptly removed his member from your mouth, a thin trail of saliva still connecting you to him.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, you felt him roughly pull you up by your hair and you scrambled for purchase in the sand as you straightened on your feet before any of your hair follicles were lost. You found yourself staring into his deep brown eyes, now almost black with unbridled desire, close enough to where your noses were almost brushing each other.

“Where did he take you?” Gladio asked you between gritted teeth.

You blinked multiple times, not quite understanding the question. You felt the man tighten his grip on your hair, and you barely beat back a wince. “ _Which. Hole. Did. He. Claim?_

 _Oh._ “My… pussy,” you managed to say, your jaw beginning to ache from the abuse it had taken just moments ago. He tsked in disappointment. “Damn. I’ll have to take your ass another time. Looks like I have a cunt to claim today.”

“Hmm, you could try,” you found yourself smirking deliriously against your better judgement. “Because this cunt really liked having Iggy’s cum dripping out of i-” You yelped as he gave your head a fierce yank, and growled in warning.

“Daddy’s gonna show you exactly what he does to naughty girls who don’t know when to shut up.” He traced your body with his eyes as your toes curled in a mixture of fear and arousal. “ _Now get out of those clothes before I fucking shred them off of you_.” With that, he released you, letting you drop unceremoniously to the ground on your behind.

You were sure you set a new record in how fast you got out of the rest of your garments after that. You were shaking in a heady combination of chill from the sea air washing over your naked form as well as an overload of adrenaline from the entire exchange. Gladio had already discarded his pants in the midst of it all, and stalked towards you as soon as you were finished undressing and used both of his palms to shove you backwards into a fall. Anticipating something like that, you grabbed his forearm and twisted by your hips as you fell, using inertia and his own strength against him to take him with you. This time, it was he that landed on his back, and you quickly straddled him before he could retaliate. _Here goes nothing._ Positioning him at your entrance, you bit your lip as you eased his cock inside of you, hissing as you stretched to accommodate his girth.

“Fuck…” Gladio’s eyelids fluttered as you gingerly worked yourself up and down, allowing you to set your own pace on top of him. The feel of him inside of you was almost too much for you to stand, filling you completely. He rocked up into you as you rode him, both of your panting breaths accenting the sound of the crashing waves behind you. Right when you felt that he was completely distracted by your ministrations, you reached down and caressed his chest before raking your fingernails across his skin. Seeing your handiwork welt up on him was strangely satisfying for reasons you couldn’t quite explain.

Sucking in a breath, Gladio seemed to break out of his temporarily lulled reverie to reach up and pin your arms behind your back with one meaty arm and held your spine upright as he savagely thrust up into you. You cried out, your hair falling into your face as you bounced out of control with the staccato rhythm he set. Through flyaway strands, you noticed that he seemed hypnotized by the way your breasts swayed with your body as he claimed you.

“I hope you don’t forget who is in charge here, sweetheart,” he told you as he pulled down on your arms as he thrust harder. “Anything you’ve done to me, it’s because I’ve allowed it.” You flexed your fingertips behind you to try to keep feeling in them as he held your wrists crossed over each other in a tight grip.

“Is that so?” You managed to breathe out. He released your arms as he sat up to look at you, then put his hands on your hips to lift you off of him and made you turn around to face away from him. Your knees made indentations in the damp sand beneath you as he repositioned himself behind you and slid in again. The new angle sent him deeper within you than you thought was possible, and you fell forward to brace yourself on your hands. Gladio had to reach forward and pull you upright by the arm until you were flush against his chest.

“You get to stay right here with me as I finish claiming that pussy of yours, ______,” His breath tickled your ear as he started moving inside you again, and you didn’t bother stopping the whimpers that rose from within you as he did so. You wanted so badly to rest your back and the rest of your sore muscles, but he was keeping you ramrod straight as he fucked you in that new position.

“I don’t care if you go right back onto Iggy’s cock after we’re through here,” Gladio’s hand slid up your front to grasp your neck. “But I’m going to make sure you _crawl_ back to him. I’m gonna make you remember how good I claimed you as you fuck him.” You shouted as his other hand roughly groped at your breast, surely hard enough to leave a bruise. His hand at your throat tightened as he increased his tempo. You could do nothing but stare upwards at the morning sky, highly aware of the sweat covering your bodies that mingled together in the curves of your back. “Today, you will remember who owns you.” His words were becoming rougher as he continued. “Now, _touch yourself and cum around my cock like the dirty slut that you are_.”

Searching for your release that had been teetering on a knife’s edge for what seemed like forever, you shakily moved your fingers and touched your clit. It only took a few well practiced rubs before you convulsed around him, gasping for air through his chokehold on your neck. Gladio bit down and roared into your shoulder as he followed you, his hands finally slipping from your body as both of you flopped like sacks onto the ground.

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ You were wheezing, battered, bruised and dazed beyond belief. Facing the ocean, you flexed your wrists and examined the marks that encircled them. You managed to roll over and look over at Gladio beside you, sprawled out spread eagle on his back looking up at the clouds in the sky in a similar manner. You couldn’t help but wearily grin as you assessed the damage you managed to do to him. You were entirely sure that you just had the most explosive, savage sex you were ever going to have in your life, and you didn’t regret one single moment of it.

“Hey… can I ask you a question?”

Gladio turned his head to look at you, an eyebrow raised in reply. “Yeah?”

“How did you know about Ignis and I… well, you know.”

He grinned and shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t. Not really. You know Iggy’s not the one to kiss and tell. But I’ve known him for a lot longer than I’ve known you, and that counts for something. I could tell that he’d become softer towards you somewhere along the way, and I couldn’t put my finger on it.” He groaned as he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. “Subtlety isn’t my thing, so I was just waiting for the right time to call one of you on it, but I didn’t want to do it around everyone else.”

“Ah. Makes sense,” you started to stretch and stopped yourself as pain shot down from your shoulder. “Ouch. Okay, we may have gotten a bit out of hand, there.”

“You started it, you saucy vixen,” He got to his feet and reached down to give you a hand up. “If you didn’t notice, blood is a trigger for me. I can usually keep it in check, but I’ll say this; you handled the beast like a champ. I’m impressed.”

You couldn’t stop the smile from beaming on your face. _Mission accomplished._ You were sure you smiled as you were getting dressed and packing up your gear. You were still smiling as you worked your sore muscles back to the campsite with the rising sun at your back.

It wasn’t until you both crested the hill and you saw Ignis hard at work concocting something delicious at the camp stove that reality hit you and you blanched. You didn’t know how you were going to explain yourself, how he was going to react, and what was going to happen once he found out what kind of “training” you and Gladio had delved into that morning.

In pure Gladio fashion, he walked right up to one of the chairs and plopped down in it. “Smells good, Iggy.”

Ignis nodded absently, reexamining a step in the cookbook before adding a pinch of something to the mix. “It’s not finished. Prompto and Noctis are still asleep as expected, and I didn’t expect you two to be back so soon. Forgive me.”

You quietly set your bundle down and started inching closer to the tent, half holding your breath. _Just let me slip into this tent and find something long sleeved to cover up these bruises…_

Gladio smirked at your attempt to slink away. “It’s alright. I’m sure ______ will want a moment to freshen up after our workout, anyway.”

You glared at him incredulously and suddenly found enough energy to want to smack him for that remark. Ignis finally looked up from the pot then, sensing a strange undercurrent in what his friend was saying. His mouth opened slightly, probably to ask Gladio something but the words never came out as he quickly assessed your current state of injuries in a split second.

You didn’t think you could reach the level of mortification that you did in that moment. _Time to go find that ditch I yearned for earlier._

Ignis took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the table. “Come here, my dear.”

You obediently shuffled over to him and stood with your eyes averted as he took a closer look at your body. When he moved the collar of your jacket off to the side to see the purplish hue of a distinct bite mark, he inhaled sharply and cut Gladio a look that could have frozen lava. “You deemed this necessary?”

Gladio shrugged, unbothered. “She wasn’t complaining.”

Ignis stared at him for a few moments longer before returning his attention to you. He pulled out a medikit and rummaged around in it until he pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. He carefully folded back your collar and dabbed the potion onto your skin, making sure that it worked to simultaneously clean out the wound and knit the skin back together. His gentle touches were in stark contrast to how you had recently been handled, and you felt your body release some of the tension you were carrying around.

“______, look at me, please.” You sheepishly met his gaze, and he used a finger to raise your chin level. “You need a safe word.”

Now you were blushing. “Why?”

“To protect you from another’s overzealous desires,” Ignis moved to the next bite mark, methodically prepping it like he had done it a million times before. “It’s unwise to embark in certain sessions without one.” He watched the bruise fade to a satisfactory level, then placed both of his hands on your shoulders. “If this is what you wanted, then so be it. I won’t stop you, but I will always advise out of concern.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t let him get away with any of this,” you offered. “So I guess you can blame me if Gladio’s a bit slower to catch up to the group today.”

Ignis couldn’t help but sneak you the faintest hint of a grin. “Good girl.”

“Iggy, if you’re done fussing over her, the food is gonna burn,” Gladio drawled. Ignis blinked and hurried back to the pot, checking the liquid levels and heat before deciding it salvageable and picking up where he left off.

You let out a large breath, taking with it all of the worries you had piled up inside of you now that everything seemed okay amongst you guys. It was still rather weird to think that you had sex with both Ignis and Gladio, but as long as the group dynamics didn’t change then there was no harm done.

Picking up the gear you dropped, you headed to the tent flaps again.

“So, when are you gonna rock Prompto’s world?” Gladio called out right before you entered.

“Ah… now that would be quite interesting,” Ignis piped in, adding the finishing touches to the meal. “Breakfast is ready.”


End file.
